Jack In The Box
by missguidedLight
Summary: Ludwig não imaginava que uma caixa seria tão bem-vinda. -Resumo péssimo-


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers não me pertence. Mas Ludwig, Feliciano Vargas, Heracles Karpusi, Kiku Honda e Matthew Williams são meus presentes de aniversário :3

**Fanfic betada por Kuchiki Rikara**.

* * *

"_Se alguém me perguntar se o amo..._

_Eu mentirei."_

**(Taylor Swift – I'd Lie)

* * *

**

**Jack In The Box**

* * *

O relógio digital sobre a mesa marcava dezoito horas. De acordo com seus cálculos, Ludwig estava trabalhando há exatamente quatro horas sem ter sido interrompido nenhuma vez sequer.

Claro que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo naquela casa.

Afinal, se Itália não estava ali enchendo seu saco, onde diabos ele poderia estar?

O lado racional do alemão se repreendia por pensar que havia algo errado – o que poderia haver de errado em analisar toda a papelada burocrática em paz?

Entretanto, seu lado... "Menos racional", por falta de definição melhor, – aquele que insistia em lhe presentear com sonhos bizarros envolvendo uma menininha ruiva vestida de empregada e alguém que era a cara de Roderich – estava muito preocupado e repetia que o dia não era o mesmo sem a voz do italiano gritando "Alemanha! Alemanha!" por qualquer motivo e impedindo-o de trabalhar.

A pior parte é que seu lado racional começava a concordar e sua enxaqueca ameaçava voltar por causa dessa "discussão interna".

Era melhor ir procurar por Veneziano.

Desde quando aquele ser idiota que não o deixava em paz sabia se esconder tão bem? Ter que passar mais de quinze minutos em busca dele era algo que o loiro nunca imaginara, afinal o italiano sempre se denunciava por fazer barulho demais, e era exatamente o que _não_ estava acontecendo.

De repente, o alemão ouviu um som estranho e abafado vindo do jardim, e se lembrou de que da última vez em que vira Feliciano, ele estava limpando uma caixa enorme de madeira, onde se lia em letras garrafais a palavra "tomates". Aparentemente, ele a encontrara enquanto ajudava o irmão a limpar sua casa, que estava cada vez mais imunda devido a uma greve dos empregados – greve essa que contava com um "pequeno" apoio da máfia.

"_Parece com a caixa onde você me encontrou daquela vez, lembra?"_, ele tinha dito ao mais alto, antes de começar a esfregar.

O loiro balançou a cabeça para afastar as imagens de Feliciano sorrindo enquanto trabalhava. Não era hora de ser sentimental, era hora de ser objetivo e achar seu aliado.

Depois de alguns minutos, finalmente chegou até a tal caixa de onde provinham os ruídos e abriu-a de uma vez.

- ALEMANHA! - Berrou Veneziano, pulando no pescoço de seu aliado. - _Grazie a Dio! Grazie, Germania!_ _Grazie! _- Ele passou quase dois minutos recitando todos os tipos de agradecimento em seu idioma natal, enquanto Ludwig ficava cada vez mais roxo de vergonha.

Não, ele não estava gostando de sentir o calor do corpo de Feliciano junto ao seu. Não, ele não estava...

- Itália! O que diabos você estava fazendo aí dentro? - Ralhou, desgrudando o italiano de si e colocando-o no chão. Era muito mais fácil se convencer de que não gostara sem tê-lo pendurado em seu pescoço.

- É que quando eu terminei de limpar a caixa, já era hora da sesta, ve~... Aí eu acabei dormindo dentro dela. - Essas palavras foram ditas com a maior naturalidade possível.

Ludwig deu um tapa na própria testa, sem querer acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Definitivamente, acreditar que aquele era o neto do grande Império Romano era uma tarefa bem complicada.

- _Mein Gott..._ Suma de perto dessa caixa antes que você acabe se matando!

- _Sì, capitano!_

~X~

_Meia hora depois..._

- Alemanha! Cadê a caixa? - Perguntou Itália, saindo do banho.

- Eu vou guardá-la. - Disse o loiro sem levantar os olhos do livro que estava lendo no momento.

Não era exatamente a reação que Feliciano esperava. Se bem conhecia o alemão, achou que ele simplesmente ordenaria que ele sumisse logo com aquela coisa de madeira.

- Ve~...?

- Se você levá-la para a sua casa, vai acabar dentro dela de novo, e não vai ser aquele incompetente do seu irmão que vai te tirar de lá. É melhor deixar essa coisa aqui.

- Ve~ Alemanha! Você pensa mesmo em tudo! - O moreno abraçou seu aliado pelos ombros, e ele se permitiu corar de leve enquanto lhe dava um tapinha nas mãos.

Afinal, a segurança dos países amigos da Alemanha era muito importante.

E de qualquer forma, a caixa acabara ficando com o cheiro de Feliciano.

Claro que essa última parte Ludwig nunca admitiria.

_Não mesmo._

* * *

_"Jack in the box"_: são aquelas caixas surpresa, de onde salta um palhacinho ou algo do tipo quando a abrimos (eu sempre me assusto com essas caixas '-')

_"Grazie a Dio! Grazie, Germania! Grazie!_: Graças a Deus! Obrigado, Alemanha! Obrigado!

_"Mein Gott..._": Meu Deus...

_"Si, capitano!_": Sim, capitão!

* * *

**N/A:** E cá estou eu, com minha primeira fic de Hetalia, na missão de ajudar a nanetys a encher o fandom de Ludwig x Feliciano =D

As frases em italiano e em alemão estão aí com a ajuda do tradutor do Google e do tradutor instalado no meu PC. Como não confio em nenhum dos dois tanto assim, perdoem qualquer erro o7

**Reviews? ;3**


End file.
